Llevo tu voz
by Neihv
Summary: Isaac ha tenido bastantes problemas a lo largo de su vida. Quizás, hablar con Jackson, aquel que tanto daño, le hizo podría cambiar las cosas, o tal vez no. Qué es la soledad sino una espiral de tristeza. {Es un AU}


Isaac no lloraba porque su hermano menor le contase con tanta tranquilidad con quién había salido, que había hecho y todos los planes que tendrían que ver con una persona ajena a él; no porque su hermano supiese perfectamente que su vida social iba en decadencia, y no porque el rubio no hiciese nada al respecto, sino porque sus amigos se habían acabado marchando de aquel pueblo de mala muerte mientras que, el resto, habían acabado yéndose con él menor. Y aun así, el castaño - su hermano menor - le comentaba día a día lo bien que le iba con las demás personas.

Y nunca le preguntaban a él que tan bien le iba con los demás.

Quizás tampoco gimoteaba porque viniese cada día recordándole lo genial que era su nueva clase. Lo bien que le iba mientras que Isaac era rechazado por la suya propia. Que si había estado con no-se-quién o había hecho lo otro. Lo feliz que era y lo bien que se lo pasaba, las nuevas experiencias y lo bien que se encontraba. Las cosas que hacía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y lo mucho que se había reído.

Y nunca le preguntaban a él como se encontraba.

Tal vez pudo ser porque cuando llegaba a casa no paraba de romperlo todo, al menos, solo las hojas de papel que arrancaba de una libreta completamente en blanco mientras su feliz familia caía en los brazos de Morfeo. La ropa tirada por todo su cuarto y predominando el desorden. Ya había roto unos cuantos platos de los pequeños shocks que inundaban su cuerpo y mente a veces. Porque cuando llegaba a su hogar y les decía a sus padres, _**papá, me han cogido para esto u otro**;_ su padre solo respondía, _**bien.**_

Pero cuando el moreno llevaba y les decía lo mismo, incluso siendo una misma noticia, sus padres le felicitaban y repetían lo orgullosos que se sentían de tenerle como hijo. Porque ellos conocían todos los gustos que su hermano menor tenía, pero ignoraban los del rubio, los cuales resultaban ser los mismos que los de su hermano menor, que irónicamente los adoptaba cuando a Isaac le gustaba algo nuevo, como una copia. Isaac era el bicho raro de la familia, una oveja negra o incluso el lobo que creyó ser una que se perdió entre un rebaño. Un lobo tan aborrecido por la vida, que poco a poco se desplomaba en su interior.

Y nunca le felicitaban a él por mucho más que se esforzase.

Sentirse un extraño viviendo con una familia que era feliz ya le resultaba común en su día a día, sentirse un extranjero entre la multitud de la gente que le rodeaba era ya clásico para él, un fugitivo en clases que se colaba en una nueva aula con gente que todos los días veía, pero que fingía que nunca había conocido.

Sí que tenía claro por lo que lloraba. Isaac lo sabía, el cúmulo de cosas a lo largos de los años que habían engordado entre experiencias y propios sentimientos. Por la soledad y el rechazo, en la familia, en su escuela, en toda su vida desde que lo podía recordar. Por morir estando vivo, comparar su cuerpo con el cuerpo de una planta muriéndose poco a poco: Quizás bello por fuera, pero podrido por dentro, a punto de ser otra vez el polvo del que vino alguna vez.

Isaac se moría y tan solo tenía diecisiete años.

Incluso el amanecer le resultaba algo grotesco. Su cuarto permanecía a oscuras las veinticuatro horas del día, no se extrañaría si, por la humedad y la oscuridad, comenzasen a crecer hongos por toda la habitación, quizás en las esquinas o en las paredes.

El equipo de música que tenía frente a su cama comenzó a resonar por toda la habitación, últimamente estaba obsesionándose con un grupo español que se llamaba _La sonrisa de Julia_. Rebuscó con cansancio en su armario ropa limpia que poder ponerse, dentro de poco tendría que volver a poner la lavadora si quería seguir saliendo vestido por ahí.

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos fueron sustituidas por maquillaje. Lydia en su tiempo le había dicho como, después de ver que ella sufrió lo mismo que él. Las noches sin poder dormir se habían hecho largas y exasperantes, estaban repletas de pesadillas o de lágrimas que caían inútilmente, como soldados en una batalla que ya estaba decidida desde que se propuso.

Eran las once de la mañana y la casa permanecía en completo silencio, eso había notado Isaac al posar sus desnudos pies sobre el piso de madera del pasillo, cerrando tras sí la puerta de su cuarto y contemplando frente a un gran espejo como su hermano menor dormía abrazado a Scott McCall.

Se le encogió el corazón. Scott había sido el chico que siempre le había gustado, incluso ahora. Su hermano lo sabía y acabó llevándoselo él a la cama, no lo interpretó como una burla por su parte, lo reflexionó y lo interpretó como las oportunidades que había perdido intentando acercarse a él. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos fingiesen llenarse de nuevas lágrimas, estaban aún rojizos por haber llorado toda la noche anterior; fingiesen porque ahora no tenían nada que derramar más que el cansancio. Su boca se curvó y por no seguir pretendiendo ser masoquista se movió a la cocina.

Además de que le había parecido muy hipócrita. A su hermano nunca le habían gustado los hombres, nunca le gente de su mismo sexo. Pero cuando toda la familia se enteró de la condición sexual de Isaac, y le despreciaron por ello, él también se declaró homosexual y presentó a Scott como su novio. Pero nadie lo despreció, argumentaron que un cambio no venía mal.

Isaac antes no era así. Siempre había sido una persona divertida y bromista; y cuando llegaba a la escuela o salía, volvía a retomar ese fingido carácter, salvo porque ahora era más solitario y su sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.

Isaac no era consciente de que esa sonrisa había enamorado a alguien y que ese alguien sí era consciente de todo lo que soportaba y sufría. El rubio recordaba todas las noches y días en las cuales él había ayudado a su hermano menor y como este se lo había devuelto en una metafórica paliza.

Cogió un vaso y se sirvió leche que cogió directamente desde la nevera. Él tenía la suerte o desgracia de poder escoger diferentes asignaturas de modalidad en el instituto, y había escogido entre las cuatro posibles, psicología. No era psicología básica, habían empezado a hablar sobre los trastornos psicológicos y que podían afectar en la sociedad y cuando llegaron a la depresión relacionó todo. No había comentado nada a nadie, ni a sus padres.

No se molestó en servirse nada más que la leche sola, simple. En la despensa solían haber varios botes de plástico de leche, desnatada y entera. La desnatada era obviamente para Isaac pues era el único que la tomaba en toda la familia, además de sus supuestas dietas y otros. Pues ciertamente había eliminado muchas cosas de su dieta diaria para poder comer y sentirse mejor. Funcionó varios meses y luego no, pero aun así no abandonó el hábito al que se había acostumbrado.

Se tomó el líquido antes de irse y lavar el vaso, no quería darse la vuelta y encontrarse con el castaño abrazando a Scott McCall, dándole los buenos días y besándole como si el mundo se acabase. No quería tener que ver la felicidad de los demás, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando la suya como para tener que ver esa película que pasaba frente a sus ojos todos los días. Y pensar en que su hermano siempre le ganaba, que era el mejor, que él sabía hacer de todo. Hasta cantar se le daba bien, y si a Isaac lo que le gustaba era actuar, temía que incluso en eso le superase.

Se sentó frente al ordenador y comenzó a teclear, no sabía que hacer hoy ni tampoco sería algo que le importase, buscaría lo que se le pasase por la mente, quizás buscaría una partitura, la imprimiría e iría a su cuarto a aprendersela. Pues también tocaba la guitarra, tenía una clásica, una eléctrica, ninguna de esas se la había regalado nadie, él las había comprado tras trabajar arduamente. Le gustaría llevar el PC también a su habitación, pero pesaba quizás demasiado para poder llevarlo y no tendría internet.

**…**

Volvió a amanecer. Los ojos de Isaac habían permanecido abiertos desde la mismísima oscuridad de la noche hasta la majestuosa salida del Sol. Se levantó y colocó los libros en su mochila no sin antes ocultar las ojeras que se intensificaban bajo sus ojos, si es que más no podían intensificarse.

Parecía un zombi, pálido, cada vez más delgado y torpe. Le echó la culpa a la depresión tras mirarse en el espejo. A sus síntomas, a su existencia, se echó la culpa a sí mismo.

Con la mochila al hombro salió por la puerta de la casa mucho más temprano de lo usual con la esperanza de poder esconderse en algún rincón de la escuela hasta que empezaran las clases. No quería ver a nadie.

Guardó las llaves con un tintineo, para su mala suerte vio a través de la ventana como Scott le plantaba sonriente un beso en los labios de su hermano. Ese debería ser yo, pensó Isaac hastiado, a veces odiaba que en los cuartos las ventanas fueran tan grandes como un escaparate.

**…**

- Hola, Lahey – Interrumpió una voz cuando el aludido se dignaba a cerrar su taquilla aún con el recuerdo de esa escena grabada en su mente con fuego. Isaac cerró la puerta de la taquilla de golpe cuando le habló aquel chico. Se giró torpemente para tenerle en su rango de visión, una sonrisa divertida se asomaba en la expresión del tipo que le dirigía la palabra. Jackson, el rubio se quedó sin palabras y solo desvió la mirada por debajo de los ojos de este. – Espero que hayas traído la tarea, porque ayer estaba…

El resto de palabras fueron para Isaac un murmullo tan poco audible que no le dio importancia. Recibió un pequeño golpe en el pecho por parte del más bajo y le observó marcharse junto a sus amigos. No tuvo que alzar la vista para observar que Scott se hallaba entre ellos y por ende, también su hermano.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de irse frustrado, a primera hora no le tocaría con el grupito de _populachos_ en clases, pero sí que los tendría que soportar a segunda, sus humillaciones y risas de hiena. Que de hecho a segunda tenía psicología, ¿qué _coño_ hacía Jackson y su banda en psicología?

Pudo respirar tranquilo hasta que tuvo que cambiar de clase, psicología le gustaba muchísimo. Todas las actividades que realizaban y el hecho de que fuesen clases tanto teóricas como prácticas, aunque estas últimas trataban de psicoanalizar a alguien e intentar averiguar si habían acertado.

El primer día que tuvieron que hacer eso nadie acertó con nada. Claro que entre amigos, todos sabían que problemas tenían y que les pasaba, pero con Isaac nadie había acertado ni un mísero punto. Aunque no era consciente de que cierta persona se habría llevado una medalla.

- Chist – El rubio giró un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. Era Jackson que tenía la mano con la misma expresión que siempre le ponía. _Chulesco_. – La tarea, friki – Isaac se la dio con una mueca.

Pasaron pocos segundos hasta que notó que alguien colocaba una mochila justo al lado suyo, pues la clase se dividían por parejas. Iba a mirar hacia arriba sorprendido para ver de quién se trataba ya que él no tenía relación con nadie y a nadie le apetecía casi nunca sentarse en primera fila. Pero sus ganas de saludar con una leve sonrisa se disiparon.

- Oye, te he dado la tarea. ¿Qué más quieres? – Susurró cuando el profesor le dio la espalda a los alumnos para escribir.

- Copiarme – Se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué iba a querer si no? – Isaac tragó saliva. Sentarse con él porque le cayese precisamente bien hubiese sido un milagro, resultaba obvio que solo se iba a sentar con él por subir la nota acosta de la inteligencia de otro y no de la propia, porque Jackson era un cabeza-hueca.

El rubio asintió y continuó mirando a la pizarra, tomando apuntes y de vez en cuando dejando que su libreta se asomase intencionadamente para que Jackson pudiese copiarlo todo con tranquilidad, sobretodo porque él se pasaba el día con el móvil y no prestaba atención a los ejercicios ni apuntes.

¿Cómo aprobaba los exámenes? Isaac estaba ahí y ya tenía así las respuestas. Sin embargo, el rubio no se quería percatar o no se percató de que la mirada del castaño estaba posada en algo más que la reluciente pantalla de su iPhone.

- No me lo puedo creer, ¿es en serio? ¡Por dios, Jackson! – Una chica de cabello negro y ondulado movía energéticamente los brazos cansada de lo estúpido que podía ser su mejor amigo. – Es Isaac Lahey, el tipo más tímido y solitario de la clase y casi de todo el instituto. En serio, y no puedes dirigirle una palabra agradable.

- Es difícil, ¿vale? No todo el mundo es como tú, Allison; además, me huye.

- Das miedo. – Puntualizó un chico con la cara decorada por varios lunares. – Hasta yo huiría de ti. – Dijo antes de que la mesa entera riese un poco por la mueca que Stiles había hecho, una mueca que desapareció cuando Jackson le gruñó. – Quizás deberías invitarle a salir – Desvió la mirada.

- ¿Cómo tú hiciste con Derek? – Atacó Jackson, sabía la historia del chico, el rechazo que había tenido por parte del pelinegro.

- Oh, cállate – Susurró. Stiles recordó que hoy Derek si se quedaba a comer, no pudo evitar buscarle con la mirada y descubrirle sentado junto a Erica y Boyd en una de las mesas más alejadas… Si tan solo pudiese hablarle y explicarle el malentendido estaría seguro de que Derek no le odiaría.

- Stiles, ve – Sonrió Allison – Y tú, Jackson, deberías sentarte con él… ya sabes, siempre está solo. Es un milagro que hoy haya entrado a la hora y no se haya quedado esperando una hora enterita para comer – Señaló con el pulgar indiscretamente. El segundo solo suspiró.

Cuando Scott llegó con su novio los de la mesa cambiaron de tema rápidamente, Stiles se levantó y fue al encuentro de Derek y, Jackson, meditaba sin probar bocado sobre si ir a sentarse con el rubio de ojos tristes.

El chico de los lunares quedó de pie frente a la mesa donde se situaba el trío, le hubiese gustado sentarse con total confianza y no quedarse con la bandeja en las manos observando como un idiota a los tres que ahora le miraban serios, y Derek, con rabia.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Dijo en un hilito de voz que no se esperaba. Se regañó a sí mismo, conocía la respuesta, un no rotundo, otro rechazo más.

- Claro – Dijo Erica antes de que ninguno de los otros chicos hablase – Puedes sentarte al lado de Derek – Añadió guiñándole un ojo a Stiles.

- Gracias… - Su cara empezaba a arder a fuego lento, un rubor se había asomado por sus mejillas pero el sentimiento de rechazo seguía vigente en él, un sentimiento que se amplificó cuando vio que Derek desviaba el rostro con un pequeño quejido. Si hoy no le plantaba cara al lobo, nunca lo haría.

Por otro lado, con los auriculares puestos y una libreta a un lado y la bandeja al otro, un rubio escuchaba música intentando evadirse de la realidad. Dibujaba circulitos y dejaba la comida a un segundo plano, no había comido absolutamente nada.

Le daba la espalda a la mayoría del comedor para no encontrarse con miradas acusadores o cuchicheos extraños. Últimamente ciertos rumores circularon sobre él y sabía quién los había provocado.

Quizás estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se sentaba delante de él y tomaba el trozo de pan que había cogido Isaac para él, porque le gustaba poner un poco de arroz encima y llevárselo a la boca. Tampoco hizo caso hasta que se dio cuenta de que su bolígrafo no se encontraba en su estuche. Palpó la mesa y levantó la vista, _mierda_, pensó.

El más bajo solo había mirado con una sonrisa como Isaac había palpado la mesa en busca de un bolígrafo que sostenía entre sus dedos. Era difícil que le tuviese en cuenta, bastante. - ¿Vas a ir? – Preguntó cuándo le miró a los ojos, arrugando la nariz cuando el rubio dejó de mirarle directamente.

- ¿Qué?

- A la fiesta, pensé que Scott o tu hermano te lo habían dicho.

- No – Negó, era mentira, en realidad su hermano se lo había nombrado pero no le había ofrecido pasarse. ¿Por qué Jackson le preguntaba ahora?

- Pues ven – Isaac entrecerró los ojos sin comprender por qué le decía que viniese. – Allison me dijo que te lo dijese – Mintió – para que hables con los demás, ya sabes. No te imagines nada raro – El rubio ladeó un poco la cabeza, la idea de que Jackson le iba a invitar rápidamente desapareció entre el polvo y la nada. Era imposible, una posibilidad inexistente. – Nos veremos entonces, ya sabes, es mañana – Dijo antes de irse.

**…**

El alcohol en el aire y el olor a sexo inundó los sentidos de Derek. Era el hermano mayor de Allison y, mientras ella organizaba una maldita fiesta, él intentaba estudiar para su examen de literatura. Había cerrado su cuarto y echado el pestillo, su intención no era que los adolescentes hormonados entrasen en su cuarto a fornicar como conejos, por ello también cerró la ventana y bajó las cortinas. La música al menos no le molestaba demasiado, pues incluso aislado, se escuchaba.

En el jardín un idiota observaba ese cuarto. Como si pudiese ver algo a través de la gruesa tela oscura o pudiese escuchar o saber lo que Derek hacía, seguía mirando como un idiota. Una risa divertida resonó a sus espaldas y este reaccionó con un saltito. – Allison… -

- Ahí está Derek, ¿quieres subir? – Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina y levantando ambas cejas. Stiles solo se sonrojó.

¿Cómo sería el cuarto del lobo? Se lo había preguntado muchísimas veces, tanto desde que cruzase el umbral como verle sentado en una silla, se imaginaba que tendría nada más entrar un escritorio al frente y un portátil con un par de libros apilados sobre esa mesa de madera y una silla simple frente al mueble. Una cama más grande de lo usual, es decir, para nada individual, ¿quizás doble? ¿De matrimonio? O ligeramente más grande.

El armario empotrado en la pared con varias perchas para sus chaquetas, sobre todo para la de cuero. Stiles tragó saliva cuando Allison le ofreció llevarle hasta dentro y tras varios minutos yacía frente a la puerta de aquel hombre tan serio. Se había imaginado hasta como sería el suelo, de madera, tenía que ser de madera. El perfume en sus sábanas, su olor en la almohada. Se sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿No vas a tocar? – Se quejó Allison tras contemplar como Stiles se quedaba paralizado frente a la oscura puerta, cada vez más rojo, parecía un tomatillo andante. Y entonces le hizo un favor, tocó la puerta fuertemente antes de irse corriendo escaleras abajo y observando por última vez a Stiles.

- Espera, ¡Allison! – Gritó saliendo de sus pensamientos. – Vas a… - Se vio irrumpido por el ligero chirriar de la puerta.

- ¿Voy a? – Preguntó cansado una voz más grave.

Nadie echaría en falta al chico de piel nívea, abajo la música resonaba en cada rincón, las bebidas abarcaban desde refrescos hasta cócteles personalizados. El alcohol no faltaba ni tampoco la gente que reía, bailaba y seducía a los invitados. Allison estaba allí plantaba charlando con Scott y su novio, riendo de vez en cuando.

Por otro lado Erica también había asistido, ella a diferencia de Boyd y Derek, era ligeramente más popular y muy interesante para la mayoría de los chicos de aquel instituto. Se unió a la conversación de los tres cuando divisó a la patrona de la fiesta. Había venido casi medio instituto y esto todavía no había hecho más que comenzar, cuanto más adentrada la noche, más salvaje se volvía la fiesta.

Había aprovechado para usar la piscina, tras un par de reformas hace unos años, sus padres habían instalado una. Claro que como nadie se lo esperaba no habían traído ningún tipo de traje de baño, eso hacía más interesante la fiesta. La gente se tiraba a esta, en ropa interior, con ropa e incluso desnudos.

Demasiada extroversión para el gusto de un aburrido chico que yacía sentado junto a unos arbustos del jardín. Con una bebida en su mano y una mirada perdida. _¿Por qué había venido?_ A lo lejos podía ver a amigos, parejas, pero siempre algún beso de por medio.

Suspiró. Quería irse, podía hacerlo, pero hasta no saludar a Allison no se podría marchar. Lo que desconocía es que un chico estaba buscándole a él precisamente entre todas esas personas, no le preguntaba a nadie porque sabía que nadie habría notado la presencia del adolescente, porque la gente era así de ignorante y porque era suficiente que ya en la escuela fuese rechazado como para que a algún gracioso le diese por humillarle delante de todos. **_Isaac, ¿aquí?_** Y la estruendosa risa seguiría esa oración.

Dio varias vueltas por toda la parcela hasta que finalmente le vio. Sentado con un vaso de plástico entre sus finos dedos, la chaqueta de cuero que le había visto usar muy pocas veces en la escuela pero que le quedaba _jodidamente_ bien.

Se mordió el labio inferior, una camisa blanca bajo este accesorio y unos pantalones azul oscuro rasgados. Si Isaac ya era guapo, hoy estaba irresistible para él. Solo para él, porque para los demás iba de lo más normal.

No se acercó a él, no todavía, buscaba su mirada. Esos hermosos orbes claros tan expresivos que tenía, que siempre le habían encantado. Si Jackson tuviese que pedir algo por navidades o enlistar lo que más le gustaba, Isaac estaría en todas las cosas, cada rasgo suyo, cada defecto como virtud, le gustaba todo de él y sin embargo no sabía que decirle en clases. Solo sabía molestarle.

Isaac y él no tendrían nunca nada o por lo menos no por los sucesos pasados. Él era el popular, el malo de la escuela y el atractivo, que se pasaba el día metiéndose con los empollones de turno pidiéndoles las tareas, usándolos para copiar y riéndose luego a su costa. E Isaac, bueno, Isaac cumplía todos los rasgos de un empollón o un bicho raro, esos rasgos, ni uno más ni uno menos. Aunque según Jackson, solo él tenía el derecho de reírse del rubio.

Abrió un poco los ojos, el rubio le estaba mirando. Había dejado la bebida sobre el césped y tenía la boca entre-abierta. Le miraba como algo de sorpresa, Jackson miro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado ensimismado observándole?

Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, era la primera vez que Isaac le miraba a los ojos durante más de dos segundos y aún seguía mirándole. Tosió un poco antes de acercarse a él, observando como retrocedía un poco para pegar su espalda al arbusto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Jackson se sentó a su lado, más cerca de lo usual. Tampoco cuando este se quedó mirando al cielo y soltó un suspiro. Lo que le rodeaba ya había dejado de existir, por lo menos para el moreno. Isaac estaba, por otro lado, igual de nervioso. No porque estuviese tan enamorado como Jackson lo estaba de él, y eso último siquiera lo sospechaba.

Quizás porque esta noche estaba peculiarmente más atractivo. Siempre le había parecido alguien atractivo, pero hoy se llevaba una medalla. La combinación de su ropa, el perfume y la presencia que transmitía.

Isaac escondió su rostro sobre entre sus brazos, los cuales se apoyaron en sus rodillas que había recogido lentamente. No tenía por qué girar la cara, veía cada expresión de Jackson por el rabillo del ojo. No sabía que decir, con él no podía hablar con tranquilidad, ni contarle sus problemas, ni llorar a su lado, solo intentar evitar que se metiese con él.

- No me gusta este tipo de sitios – Dijo finalmente el rubio, volviendo su mirada al frente.

- ¿Y por qué viniste? – Preguntó tajante.

_**Por ti.**_ Hubiese dicho Isaac, no era la primera vez que observaba a Jackson y se sentía atraído a él. Cuando se había sentado con él y le había dicho lo de la fiesta de Allison, la razón para venir no había sido ella, había sido él.

Abrió varias veces la boca en un intento fallido de decir una maldita palabra. Se removió nervioso y suspiró finalmente. – Nada. Mejor me largo. – Bajó la mirada poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose sin fuerza los pantalones.

- Te llevo. – Propuso al segundo Jackson que había observado cada uno de sus gestos. Isaac solo asintió dubitativo.

**…**

El castaño le hizo el favor al más alto de abrirle la puerta del coche, daba al asiento del copiloto y con una tímida sonrisa Isaac ya estaba acomodándose. Cuando Jackson cerró la puerta y pasó frente al coche para entrar a la puerta del conductor, el rubio solo dejó escapar otro nuevo suspiro.

El viaje transcurrió completamente silencioso. El suave ronroneo del motor era lo único que apenas se podía oír. A ninguno de los dos se le ocurrió dar o preguntar la dirección ya que ambos eran vecinos.

Muchas veces el rubio había observado al castaño en sus momentos más tranquilos, cuando salía a dar una vuelta y pasa frente a su casa o cuando simplemente sacaba la basura. Le gustaba poder mirarle desde una distancia _prudencial_. Pues él era él y siempre se metía con Isaac.

No se percató de que llevaban estacionados un par de minutos. Con la mirada perdida, el copiloto se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Se empezaba a preguntar si alguna vez Jackson llegó a verle de otra forma, no de una manera romántica, quizás más amistosa, aunque le gustaba la posibilidad de que fuese romántica.

Sacudió la cabeza llevándose la mano a la frente, eso sería completamente imposible.

El que conducía estaba allí, observándole hasta encontrarse con esa azul mirada. Rascándose la nuca le ofreció bajarse de una forma más suave de la usual, no le obligaba, no era un debes, era un deberías o un si quieres. Sin sarcasmo de por medio ni brusquedad.

Se bajó a la vez que el más alto lo hacía, le siguió hasta que quedaron los dos bajo el umbral de la entrada de la casa del rubio.

- Bien… - Murmuró Isaac – Gracias por traerme – Ambos se sentían como si hubiesen finalizado una cita. El otro solo negó con la cabeza y el primero que habló sacó las llaves para entrar en su casa. Pero su mano fue súbitamente retenida por otra más cálida y fuerte. - ¿Jackson? – Por fin decía su nombre; lo preguntó mirándole directamente, estableciendo un contacto visual en el que las palabras faltaron, no necesitaba que este le respondiese.

- ¿Te quedas en mi casa? – Preguntó sin saber bien con qué continuar, que excusas dar – Somos vecinos, ni que a tus padres les importase – No lo había dicho para mal, pero el rubio sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. A sus padres en realidad no les importaba. Asintió siguiéndole hacia la otra parcela.

La casa de los Whittemore era enorme. A diferencia de su hogar, que por fuera podía parecer bonito y por dentro un bodrio, peor que un pub nocturno. Y siempre lo tenía que recoger todo él, mientras que Jackson parecía no tener que mover casi nunca un dedo más que para bajar los trastos y sacarlos a la basura, a pocos metros de la puerta de su casa.

El anfitrión sonrió cuando vio la cara de atontado que Isaac dejaba completamente a la vista. Hizo una pequeña seña y el rubio le siguió como un cachorro.

Su cuarto también era como lo había esperado, amplio, muchísimo más grande que el suyo propio en el cual casi no cabían dos personas a menos que no les importase sentirse incómodas.

Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de asombro. Él tenía una cama incluso más grande, mientras que la suya era ligeramente más pequeña que una individual. Lo mejor es que no todo estaba decorado exageradamente, sino que la simpleza era lo que predominaba en todo el lugar.

Sintió celos de Lydia, pero solo se rio interiormente. Ella había sido la exnovia del capitán, pero también su única mejor amiga cuando todos los demás se alejaron de él y ahora seguramente estaría en Londres continuando con sus estudios sobre la medicina, o algo así, que tanto parecía gustarle.

Una sonrisa tierna se reflejó en su rostro y no pasó desapercibida tampoco de la mirada de Jackson. Cuando Isaac sonreía era hermoso, lástima que nunca lo hiciese y que siempre caminase cabizbajo.

Le tiró unos pantalones que esperaba que le sirviesen al más alto, él solo ladeó la respuesta preguntándose por qué se los había dado. - ¿Vas a dormir desnudo? – Preguntó Jackson. El rubio se avergonó y negó varias veces con la cabeza, nunca se le pasaría esa posibilidad por la mente.

Cuando Isaac se bajó los pantalones y dejó a la vista su piel, el castaño solo pudo sentarse torpemente en la cama. Menos mal para él que el primero estaba de espaldas para desvestirse, aunque por otro lado era una especie de tortura.

Isaac le atraía demasiado, verle desnudarse frente a él aún de espaldas era provocador, poder contemplar cada parte de su cuerpo también y no hablemos de tener delante de sus ojos su culo.

Intentaba desvestirse entre torpes movimientos para quitarse los jeans y los zapatos a la vez hasta que por fin logró quedarse con la camisa blanca y el bóxer.

- ¿Dónde dormiré?

- … -

- ¿Jackson?

- Ah, perdona, ¿qué? – Parpadeó varias veces.

- Qué donde voy a _dormir_. – Repitió lentamente.

- Aquí. – Fue tan directo y tan rápido en responder que su corazón dio un vuelco, asintió estando de acuerdo aunque aún se sentía un poco inseguro respecto a dormir con él.

Era el turno del Whittemore de cambiarse. Era menos torpe que el primero, simplemente se quitó la camisa y luego las deportivas, desabrochó el cinturón y bajó sus pantalones, que simple, ¿no? Pues para Isaac era una tarea muchísimo más difícil, sobre todo si notaba la mirada de Jackson encima y si estaba con él en su cuarto a altas horas de la noche.

El castaño se echó con la mirada en el techo cuando se colocó unos pantalones más cortos que los que le había prestado a Isaac. El más alto se sentó tímidamente en el borde la cama hasta que finalmente se echó a un lado, casi en la esquina.

Eso le molestó al moreno que se giró pudiendo observar la espalda del rubio cubierta por esa camiseta que había llevado a la fiesta.

No se desearon las buenas noches porque aún, por parte de Jackson, sabía que no iban a conciliar el sueño, no aún. Se pegó a Isaac por detrás provocando que este soltase un pequeño suspiro en respuesta al cálido contacto.

Intentó girarse pero el más bajo se lo impidió y permanecieron así pocos segundos hasta que notó como una mano se deslizaba bajo las mantas agarrando el extremo de su camisa con tranquilidad, una calma que Isaac no tuvo más que todo lo contrario, se había puesto completamente rígido, asustado.

Notaba la respiración del castaño en su nuca y agradecía a la oscuridad del cuarto porque así no sería capaz de ver su creciente sonrojo. Su cara ardía; el agarre que tenía sobre la camisa disminuyó hasta que notó como su mano pasaba por su cadera, rodeándola y atrayéndola hacía él. Así pasó el tiempo hasta que se percató de que el castaño se había quedado dormido junto a él.

- Buenas noches… - Susurró posando sobre la mano de Jackson la suya, en un pequeño agarre. Estaba nervioso y en un principio asustado. Se preguntó cómo podía sentirse después protegido cuando quién le abrazaba era el mismo que todos los días le martirizaba a insultos, pero que más daba, hoy no tendría pesadillas. Dormiría tranquilo.

Esta vez la luz del Sol no fue del todo tan pesada ni grotesca, Jackson se despertó sin ver a Isaac entre sus brazos. De golpe se levantó y observó su habitación, no se encontraba ahí. _Mierda, _maldijo en su interior pensando que el rubio se había ido, pensándolo porque escuchó como su puerta se abría con un pequeño crujido.

- Buenos días – Dijo Isaac que no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa divertida. Un gesto diferente que extrañó al castaño. Nunca le había visto sonreír así, nunca lo había visto tan_ jodidamente_ sexy y no porque solo llevase puesta una toalla en su cintura, que eso también ayudaba. – Quería preguntarte si me podía duchar, pero estabas durmiendo tan bien que me dio pena levantarte. – Hoy era el día de los milagros, Isaac había dicho una frase larga.

- Deberías ir así a clase – Murmuró lentamente.

- ¿En toalla? – Rio Isaac.

- No seas idiota, con esa sonrisa que tienes, borrego – Respondió arrugando un poco la frente sin percatarse mucho de que había dejado a la imaginación del rubio que se fijaba en él.

Y este decidió indagar un poco más - ¿Sonriendo? ¿Por? – Se sentó en la cama aún con algunas gotas resbalando desde su cuello hasta su pecho y perdiéndose tras recorrer su torso por la toalla.

Whittemore no respondió. Obligó a que Lahey se tumbase sobre la cama, posicionándose él encima del rubio. Estaba harto de las provocaciones del rubio, provocaciones que solo él veía.

Sus miradas chocaron, una rebosaba de fuerza y posesión, y la otra, más sumisa, se encontraba un poco desorientada y sorprendida, pero ninguna dejó de buscarse la una a la otra.

El primero en romper el contacto fue el moreno que se lanzó a devorar los labios del rubio. Lo que no se esperó que él también le correspondiese. Isaac rodeó con los brazos el cuello del moreno, dejando varias caricias y algunos suaves arañazos por su cuello y espalda.

Soltó varios gemidos ahogados por los besos del moreno cuando notó que este acariciaba su torso, sus piernas y como se colaba debajo de la poca tela que llevaba rodeada a su cintura. Se removió entre jadeos, buscando aún los labios de Jackson.

Pero se tuvieron que separar para coger aire. Lo que no se esperó el castaño fue que Lahey dejase escapar varias lágrimas. _¿Había hecho algo mal?_ Se cuestionó separándose un poco, pero el agarre del rubio se lo impidió.

No había hecho nada malo; volvió a agacharse un poco, le dio un beso, luego otro y otro más. El más alto sintió como comenzaba a desesperarse, había querido desde siempre poder abrazar a alguien, besarle, sentir sus cuerpos calientes estando juntos… pero no sabía qué hacer. Era un total inexperto bajo las manos de Jackson.

Y entonces recordó a su hermano y a Scott, pero, qué diablos, _a la mierda Scott y su hermano._

_**END.**_

_**...**_

_**(N.A: Un pequeño extra, que iba a ser, sólo eso, un extra)**_

Cuando Derek le había dejado el permiso de poder usurpar su intimidad en su cuarto, el chico de los lunares no se lo pensó dos veces. El pelinegro tecleaba, en su portátil, cosas que no le interesaban tanto al castaño. Stiles se había echado sobre la cama y estaba jugando con su chaqueta, concretamente con los pequeños cordones que sobresalían por el cuello.

Derek estaba tan distraído que seguramente no notaría lo que hiciese él. Así que decidió darle unas cuantas respuestas a su curiosidad, se colocó boca abajo con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Aunque no podía respirar del todo bien hasta que se acomodó, Stiles olió un poco la almohada del pelinegro. No era ser pervertido, ¿verdad? Simplemente tenía curiosidad de saber cómo sería su aroma.

Comenzó como una simple curiosidad y casi se volvió una adicción. Coló bajo la almohada ambos brazos, abrazándola y respirando aún el aroma que transmitía. Si Derek olía así, estaba clarísimo de que le atraía de sobremanera. Más de lo que ya le gustaba. Quería bajar sus manos, acariciarse la piel y librarse de esa ropa que ahora sentía que le asfixiaba.

Pero no podía, tenía al lobito al ordenador y él muy idiota no se percató de que le podía ver por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Por qué le llamarían _el lobo_? No sospechaba siquiera la verdad, pero tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerla.

– Esto es demasiado perverso hasta para ti, Stiles. – Murmuró. El aludido pegó un salto al comprobar que la voz no venía del escritorio, si no de detrás de su espalda. Tenía a Hale encima suya.

Solo recibió un pequeño beso en su nuca hasta que notó que Derek bajaba de la cama. Le había dado un beso, un… beso. Un beso. Derek, a él, un beso. Había sido en su nuca, en su cuello, pero era un beso de Derek, un maldito y estremecedor beso.

- ¿Te gustan las películas de miedo? – Preguntó el pelinegro. Stiles asintió sonriente sentándose sobre él ya que se había sentado sobre la silla de madera, ambos tenían así el portátil enfrente, pero mira que podían ver la película en la cama.

El pelinegro suspiró rodeando por la cintura a Stiles y dejándole el ratón a su merced con una carpeta abierta. – Elige la que quieras. – Susurró repartiendo pocos besos por la cintura y parte de la espalda de este.

El de lunares se preguntó, ¿eso sería una confesión? ¿Por fin le haría caso a sus sentimientos? ¿Le estaba perdonando lo de aquel día? – Eso es que… - Iba a decir.

- No.

- Pero…

- No.

- … - No le perdonaba. Se desanimó un poco y escogió una película al azar.

Ninguno dijo nada más, pero podía notar como aún le sostenía por la cintura, como de vez en cuando pegaba sus labios a su espalda, bueno, chaqueta.

No entendía a Derek, de verdad, y nunca lo iba a hacer. Aquel fatídico error solo había sido consecuente por un problema ocasionado con Allison y compañía, siquiera había sido su culpa.

Y de verdad, tampoco había esperado que le odiase tanto el pelinegro. Y ahora no sabía qué hacer,_ ¿le odiaba o le quería?_ Quizás debía de volver a la fiesta.

- Stiles – Llamó este y el aludido respondió con un murmullo apenas audible –_ Te quiero._

**…**

En la cantina los _populachos _se habían vuelto a sentar en la misma mesa de siempre. La ausencia de Stiles se notaba considerablemente, él había preferido ir a sentarse con su novio-cosa-extraña-aún-no-decidida a su mesa, junto a Boyd y Erica. Por otro lado, su ausencia era sustituida por una nueva presencia.

Isaac reía y bromeaba con los amigos de su novio. Jackson solo le observaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Había conseguido ganar la atención de todos con anécdotas divertidas, o no tan divertidas pero que él mismo ridiculizaba.

- Te has pasado un poco. – Murmuró Allison señalando el cuello del rubio. - Pero mira, ha vuelto a ser él...

- Así nadie le pondrá una mano encima.

Allison se rio, no por las bromas de Isaac, quizás por la posesividad que Jackson muchas veces demostraba. Volvió a mirar a Isaac, salir con Jackson le había sentado realmente bien, había cambiado todo, a decir verdad.

Su seguridad sobretodo. Antes no sobresalía por querer hacerse el invisible, pero ahora mismo cualquiera chica se hubiese confesado.

Por otro lado, el rubio notaba la ligera molestia que su hermano menor dejaba a la vista, o al menos a la suya. Pues intentaba que Scott le prestase atención, pero este estaba más ocupado escuchando lo que decía Isaac como para atender todo el día al pequeño.

Isaac buscó la mirada de Jackson después de sonreír satisfecho, no porque se vengase de su hermano, que le daba igual. Sino porque después de tantos años pudo dormir bien y sintió había algo de cariño para él.

- No has dicho nada en todo el día – Le dijo a Jackson mientras los demás seguían con sus temas.

- Estaba ocupado.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Sí. Observando tu sonrisa y tus ojos azul cielo – Pausó, la expresión del rubio era todo un poema. – Tonto – Susurró dándole un pequeño beso.


End file.
